Tropes in Bleach: The War of Four
*'A-Team Firing:' Averted in the case of V-14's victims, as just about every shot they land hits at least a part of their target. Poor, poor 10th Division... **Played straight in the engagement between Genesis Holmes and Daigomi Bandai, as well as several other instances where major characters get into gun battles. *'Affably Evil:' Most of the V-14 qualify as this, as they have rather upbeat and pleasant personalities to go with their dangerous and dirty deeds. *'All For Nothing:' You'd think that after realizing that the V-14 were able to handle themselves, despite Yashin Shiyōnin knowing everything there is to know about them, that the Inner Circle's attempts to use such information would be considered pointless. **Shou believes this applied to the invasion of the Black Blood Sect's HQ, although this has yet to be confirmed. *'All Your Base Are Belong To Us:' The Inner Circle's attack on the Sect's HQ and Aizen's attack on Empresa. *'Authority Equals Asskicking:' Just about everyone with a commander's role in the battle qualifies. *'Artistic License - Gun Safety:' Most of the V-14 don't seem to have earplugs while using their firearms, and the prolonged gun-fighting they're involved in would render their hands arthritic. *'Ax Crazy:' Hyōryū shows her girly side... when she's about to blow away the 10th Division with one of her most dangerous weapons ever. *'Badass:' Probably anyone who has dialogue, barring mooks and cannon fodder. *'Badass Army:' Averted in the case of the 10th Division. When they surround the V-14 complex, having both firearms and blades to boot, all of them get slaughtered shortly afterwards by the four-man squad, with the exception of Shindō. *'Badass Boast:' This happens quite a few times, the most notable ones coming from Oliver. *'Badass In Distress:' The V-14 Alpha/Beta Team nearly end up getting killed by Shindō and Yashin before being bailed out by Sakura and the Gamma Team. *'Badass Longcoat:' Angelika Hartmann and Shadō Kariudo. *'Berserk Button:' Attack the men under Shindō's command, and he will not hesitate to declare murderous justice on you. This goes for Angelika, too. **This happens when Mōshin Tenmō goads Oliver Holmes into yelling bloody murder while unleashing literal hell upon him with his heavy duty guns, albeit with no affect. **This also happens later when the "Truth" about Angelika's past being involved and directly responsible for countless lost, including his mentor and friend, Sousuke. In a blind fit of rage, Daisuke lashes out and delivers a near fatal blow and threatens to make Angelika suffer for the countless lives lost due to her previous line of employment, not stopping his attacks even when facing against Shou. *'Becoming The Mask:' In his past, Yusuke was a Stepford Smiler after the death of his parents. In time, though, he found it much easier to smile and be happy than continue grieving. *'Be Yourself:' Oliver believes in this to the most extreme degree. *'Bishōnen:' Shindō could qualify for this. Shou and Yusuke, as well. It is even lampshaded constantly on Yusuke's part - and the reason where he got the nickname "skirts". *'Bling Bling Bang:' Angelika's golden HCA-50 Kidō pistol. **Daigomi revealed the same weapon when fighting against the Daitenshi tasked in capturing/killing him, despite controversial denial of the weapon being rare. *'Brainwashed:' If you look at it from a technical point of view, the Punisher actually did this to the Daitenshi in order to ensure their loyalty towards her. *'Bring It Back Alive:' Angelika may or may not have ordered for Shou to capture Daigomi alive. *'Catch This!': Mōshin does this to the Nihilist when merely slicing his glave across space...and caused anything within its range to be destroyed uttterly, causing Nihilist to believe it a force needed for his trump card to repel. *'The Cartel:' In terms of the Inner Circle. *'Celebrity Is Overrated:' Angelika does not want to be the head of a criminal empire due to her personal belief of all empires falling sometime, much to the disappointment of Mōka. *'The Chase:' The Inner Circle and Soul Society are hunting down the V-14 for various reasons and intentions. *'Character Development:' Hyōryū shows some signs of this after the Plinian Eruption. **Angelika Hartmann has been seen showing subtle signs of this, as well as Meikurai Shiomaneki. *'The Chessmaster:' Yashin continuously plays this role, and he's only the right-hand man of the real Big Bads. *'Consummate Professional:' Angelika, to a lesser degree. Though she doesn't mind joining in on her team's occasional antics, she won't take any crap thrown by them when it comes down to the nitty-gritty. **The Horsemen of the V-14 fall under this, as well. *'Crapsack World:' The Rukongai, a place where criminals are running wild and wars are a way of life. Especially now that the Soul Society, Inner Circle, and V-14 have decided to bring part of their little disagreement in there. *'Damn It Feels Good To Be A Gangster:' The V-14, in spades. *'Dark Action Girl:' Just about every female on the criminal side (with the exception of non-combatant Rika Nakamura) qualifies for this trope. *'Deadpan Snarker:' V-14's Alpha Team has their moments more than anyone else does. *'Demonic Invaders:' Otherworldly, darker creatures seemed to have come to the Inner Circle's aid... *'The Ditz:' Oliver is often accused of being guilty of being a moron. *'Doesn't Like Guns:' Rika. She never carries one and is quick to throw them away while everyone else doesn't hesitate to pick them up and start spraying. *'Dual Wielding:' Oliver, Hyōryū, and sometimes Asuka. *'Enemy Mine:' The V-14 and Soul Society eventually team up to fight against the Inner Circle. *'Even Evil Has Standards:' The V-14 are quick to declare Yashin as a nothing more than a monster and a demon due to his actions. *'Flipping The Bird:' Oliver does the arm version of this to Mōka in order to make sure that she knows just how much of a rebel he is. *'Girls With Guns' *'Guns Akimbo:' Oliver and Hyōryū. *'Hitman With A Heart:' Yusuke and Rika embrace this trope the most out of the other V-14 members. *'Ho Yay:' Sakura and Rika. Rika even lampshades this trope, although it seems she is unaware of doing so. *'Insult Backfire:' Sakura uses the "Your Lieutenant Is Dead" line on Hachiro Horikawa, but is shocked when he is able to defend the Lieutenant without an emotional outburst. It gains her respect. *'Intergenerational Frendship:' At least a few of the V-14 have considerable age gaps between them. ** Sakura also gives a "The Reason You Suck" speech to a seemingly enraged Reaper during their second encounter. Not only does it not work, it causes him to transition from genuinely angry to very happy in a very "Mood Whiplash" fashion. *'The Lad-ette:' Hyōryū, most definitely. *'A Mother To Her Men:' Angelika, Asuka, Casilda and Shikyo Ninaru. *'Mood Whiplash:' Happens quite a bit concerning characters. *'Never A Self-Made Woman': Averted, so far. The majority of women involved didn't get where they were through via the relationship with a man. *'No Nonsense Nemesis:' Averted quite a lot and lampshaded by Loly in her fight with Magatta Keiryō. Magatta makes it a habit of talking down and boasting to her opponent to where Loly eventually calls her out for not following through with her taunts. *'Official Couple:' Anton/Hyōryū. Rukia and Meikurai seem to be leaning in this direction, as well. *'Sealed Evil In A Can:' Mōshin Tenmō was bound to Hell for an extended period of time by the Punisher... but was released a while before the events of the series. *'Shut Up, Hannibal!:' When the Sennin Butai confront the Espada Afilado, Tenshi (who's revealed as a member of their group) begins to call Casilda out on a hypocritical note... and is promptly dismissed by a figurative wave of her hand. *'Suave Romantic': Meikurai attempts this as he makes good company with his fellow Dragon comrade, Brina McTavish. Not only does he fail to have a moment over a balcony scenic view by an attempted assassination of both their persons, but the inevitable rejection due to her unknown marriage of elusive, yet highly regarded Inner Circle agent, Rushifa Sureiya. **He tries this again with Rukia Kuchiki, despite being clumsy with his words, succeeds relatively well...for an amateur. *'Tsundere:' Hyōryū can change from calm, composed, and uncaring to extremely shy and flustered if one pokes fun of her relationship around men. *'Villain Opening Scene:' The arc takes place in the midst of a V-14 meeting. Category:Mōshin Tenmō Category:Trope Pages